


A Mate and a Ship

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has a mate and a ship, but he only brought one of them to Omega. The other one caught up with him anyway. Fill for a kinkmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mate and a Ship

She spotted him in the bar, looking brash and lazy, the ass; talking to some human female who was watching him with the corners of her mouth turned up. She walked up behind him just in time to overhear him saying, “I got a mate and a ship, and I only brought one of them with me to Omega.”

Oh, that was _it_. Saria drew her pistol and pressed it to the back of her mate’s head. “Ogrinn, you dishonorable thief, that is the _last_ time you run out on me.”

Ogrinn put his hands up, flanging wildly as he said, “Oh, come on, Saria… baby… you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it, you lazy, two-faced scoundrel?”

“Now wait a minute—” began the human, but a tall male turian in blue put a hand on her shoulder.

“Commander,” he said in a high-class Palaven drawl, “maybe we should let these two settle their own affairs.”

Saria glanced at them and showed her teeth. “That’s right, Palaven. This is between him and me. You can stick around if you want,” she added. “When I’m through with him, I might be in the mood for more.”

The human’s brow furrowed and her mouth turned down as the male coughed. “Ah, thanks, but I’ll pass.” He started to draw the human away.

“Your loss,” Saria told him, turning her attention back to Ogrinn. She pushed the barrel of the gun harder against his scales. “Now what do you have to say for yourself, _mate_?”

“I’m sorry, baby… I don’t know what came over me…”

“Humans, this time?” She pulled his pistol out of its holster with her free hand. The grumpy-looking human female had been pulled out of earshot by this point, so she said, “Last time it was asari, now you want to try some soft, smooth-skinned, hairy pyjak?”

“I was just joking, Saria… it was all in good fun…”

“You left me stranded on Invictus, you wastrel!” she shouted. 

He turned his head far enough to grin at her. “You got here anyway, didn’t you?”

She punched him just below the ribs, and he yelped.

“Hey,” said a voice. Saria looked over to see the bartender, a bored-looking salarian, addressing them. “Take it somewhere else, you two.”

“Fine,” she snapped. “You got a private room around here?”

He flicked his head to the side, and Saria tossed him a credit chit. “Straight back, second door on the left should be free,” he said.

“Thanks.” She grabbed Ogrinn’s arm, twisting it behind his back, and marched him along the corridor, the crowd in the bar parting before them.

She shoved him into the room ahead of her so she could lock the door behind. He stumbled a few steps before righting himself and turning around, hands still spread. “I got a great price for the cargo.”

“Oh, so you did something right, then. What do you want? A prize? Cipritine Order of Merit, maybe?”

He looked at her with that infuriating, cocky grin, mandibles flared. “Well, I was going to have some action, but you interrupted that.”

“You bet your spurs I did,” she said. 

He only grinned more. “Oh, baby, you know I love it when you’re jealous like this.”

She telegraphed her swing, snarling, and he ducked under it easily, closing his arms around her waist and shoving her back against the door, which beeped in protest. Saria hissed as he teased her sensitive spots and slammed her elbow into his shoulder joint. Ogrinn let go of her and took a step back, growling. “That actually hurt, baby.”

“Do you have any idea how much the weather on Invictus sucks this time of year?” Saria advanced on him. He made a half-hearted attempt to dodge, which she easily preempted, seizing his shoulders and shoving him down on the couch. “I missed you and your ugly face, asshole,” she whispered.

The grin came back. “Missed you, too, baby.”

She snarled and pushed his jacket off his shoulders, half-binding his arms. Didn’t stop his hands from being busy on her waist and hips as she settled into his lap, though, and that was just fine. She ran her tongue along his jawline and yanked the collar of his shirt open, gave him a sharp nip at the base of the neck.

Ogrinn groaned. “Spirits, yes, baby.” His hips bucked up against her, making it very clear that he was loose in the plates and pushing out already.

“Good thing this gets you going,” she growled, grinding down against him. She gave him another little bite, on the inside of his cowl ridge, and swirled her tongue against the spot.

“You bet _your_ spurs it does.” His clever fingers found the latches on her trousers, yanked them open, and delved inside, massaging the edges of her widening, aching slit. His touch was warm and strong and just the right amount of rough to make her moan. 

“Good thing it gets you going, too,” he purred into her ear.

“Haven’t seen you for weeks,” she said, fumbling with his belt and trousers. “Fucker.”

He hissed as her hand wrapped around his dick. “I would be, if you’d take your fucking pants off.”

It was a brief scramble to rearrange themselves, kicking her pants off and shoving his down as they went, and then she sank down on him, groaning long and loud, twisting her hips in a way that made him growl through clenched teeth. He fit her just right, always had; not only was his cock a perfect fit inside her, he was smart enough to keep up with her, dishonest enough to keep their rivals on their toes, and if he liked gambling and drinking and running off with the ship a little, what the fuck did that matter? They were still partners. 

She rode him hard, not caring about how much noise she was making, enjoying his grunts and thrusts under her. He got a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head down, brow to brow, so they were eye to eye when she came, moaning, her climax making her shudder and clench all over. He seized her hips to pull her down for his last few thrusts, until he growled and she felt him spilling into her in a hot surge. She let herself lean against him, boneless, with her eyes closed.

“Damn, baby,” he chuckled. “You are gorgeous like a blade when you’re mad, did you know that?”

“Shut up, flatterer,” she mumbled. “A mate and a ship? What the hell kind of pick-up line is that?”

She felt him shrug. “The kind that gets your attention?” He nibbled lightly on the side of her neck, sharp teeth prickling against her sensitive hide.

Saria cracked an eye open. “Ready for round 2 already?”

He gave her that cocksure grin again. “You’re just that hot, baby. I’m always ready for you.”

“Flatterer,” she grumbled again, but she matched the roll of his hips.

It had been weeks, after all. A person got lonely, without her mate _or_ her ship.


End file.
